


Time May Change Me, But I Can’t Change Time… So Fuck Me

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Ship BINGO [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butterfly Effect, M/M, Selfcest, Time Travel, YOI Ship BINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuri is miserable. Five years ago he lost his ability to skate due to a faulty pair of blades, now he is stuck with a limp and many scars, both physical and mental. Living in Almaty with Otabek, Yuri now spends his time choreographing his lover’s programs and playing video games, but he wants so much more. With the help of an amulet, Otabek finds at a market stall he is thrown back five years to before his injury. Can he change history? Or will he just fuck things up once more?





	Time May Change Me, But I Can’t Change Time… So Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JujuRotfuchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/gifts).



> BINGO time... and I had Self-Love... so of course I had to crack it up... This is a time travel one, where Yuri goes back in time to try to fix a mistake and he fucks himself... cause what is more self loving than riding your own dick?
> 
> I think this is the 11th one for me in BINGO... still do not have a line [I really need to start working in some kind of order]... 
> 
> The title is actually thanks to my husbeast who despite rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the content, came up with the title... 
> 
> And a thank you to my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over for any glaring errors... as always my mistakes are my own! <3

###  Time May Change Me, But I Can’t Change Time… So Fuck Me

 

This was not how Yuri had envisioned his twenty-sixth year; limping around an apartment in Almaty waiting for Otabek to return so that he could work on some stretching for his physio. What difference did it make, doing all the stretching and exercising? He was never going to be able to skate again. Forever bound to walking with a pronounced limp, sometimes having to rely on a cane when the pain became too much. All thanks to a pair of faulty skates, it could have happened to anyone, but it didn’t happen to anyone. It happened to him.

 

It pissed Yuri off to no end. Watching as others skated along the frozen surface, able to move without a care. If it were not for Otabek, Yuri knew that he would be drowning himself in pills and alcohol. If it were not for Otabek, he would also never go near the ice again. Yuri loved his boyfriend, and found of all the skating, he did enjoy seeing Otabek glide along the ice. Using the programs which Yuri would choreograph, and music Otabek mixed himself, saying that he was now skating for them both, so he had to measure up and get the gold for them both.

 

***

 

Otabek knew that Yuri was miserable, even when he smiled, it was no longer a genuine one. He missed the Yuri from five years ago, _ his _ Yuri that would laugh and had a smile that reached his eyes.  _ His _ Yuri who had a plethora of emotions which could change on a dime. Now it was all anger and depression that reflected back at him. He remembered the first year after the accident, the determination to get back, followed by the stages of grief after so many surgeries and the realization that he would never get to skate again. He remembered the moment that Yuri resigned and gave up the idea of ever walking again without pain. Otabek was not sure how he could make things better, but involving him with choreographing his skate program for the past couple of years was only a small thing which seemed to help, but he wanted to do so much more.

 

Otabek was out doing some shopping at the market buying ingredients to make some of the katsudon piroshkies which his Yuri loved. When something gold and glittery caught his eye. It was a little curiosity shop which Otabek could not remember ever seeing before. In their display there was a golden necklace which was an hourglass surrounded by a golden circle, intrigued Otabek picked it up, the delicate chain shimmering in the soft afternoon light.

 

“Good eye you have there sir,” a gravelly voice spoke out to Otabek from beside the stall.

 

“Oh?” Otabek looked up briefly taking in the sight of the older woman. She was sitting in her twisted form, hair hanging around her face in long black strands, streaked with white. Her hunched over back twisted and covered with a thin grey shawl. 

 

“That trinket in your hand, is called a time turner.”

 

Otabek smiled, “Interesting, I just thought it would look nice around my boyfriend’s neck.”

 

The woman smiled, “The one with golden hair and limp?”

 

Otabek’s face twisted in pain, “Yes, that is my Yura.”

 

“It is a recent injury then?”

 

Otabek shook his head, “No, it was from five years ago. Yuri is-- he was,” Otabek corrected himself, “Yuri was a figure skater, and due to faulty skates, he can no longer take to the ice. I still skate, but Yuri is--” Otabek shook his head, he had no idea why he was telling this strange woman his personal information, “I am sorry I shouldn’t be telling you these things.”

 

The woman’s crinkled face broke into a knowing smile, “I think that this pendant was waiting just for you.” She held out her hand to place the time turner into a small box. She took the money from Otabek then handed him the box along with a small card. “Now, here are the instructions. If you flip the turner forward once you can go forward one year, flip it back, you can go back one year. Focus on the time you wish to return to and you will be there. You can interact with the world, but be careful of course. No matter where you go, the spell will only last for one week, then you return. You will wake in your own time and never able to go back to that exact time again. So whenever you go be careful, particularly if you visit the past, as you can change your future. Some changes are not for the better either.”

 

Otabek smirked, this owner was really into her wares, building an atmosphere like this. He nodded and thanked her, pleased with the purchase hoping that Yuri would enjoy the trinket as much as he did. 

 

***

 

Otabek arrived back to their shared apartment, finding Yuri with his bad knee propped up while he was playing some game on the XBox. He was swearing at whatever his avatar was doing, it was when Yuri seemed most like himself. Chuckling and swearing, there was no one online who knew who he was and he could just play something that had nothing to do with his physical abilities. 

 

Otabek placed the groceries on the kitchen table then went over to kiss the top of Yuri’s golden head, handing Yuri the jewellery box. Yuri jumped looking up at Otabek with a soft smile, a real one for once which make Otabek smile back. 

 

Yuri put his controller down looking at the box now in his hands, “What is this? I thought you were just getting some stuff for dinner.”

 

Otabek shrugged, “Saw it and thought it would look nice on you.”

 

“What is it for? What is it?”

 

“Do I really need an excuse to spoil my lover?” Otabek chuckled, “Open it and see.”

 

Yuri flushed, opening the lid to see the golden pendant, his green eyes opening wide. “Oh Beka, this is too much.”

 

Otabek was pleased happy he had picked it up, “You like it?”

 

“Yeah, I mean it doesn't have any cool print to it.” Yuri shrugged with a light chuckle, “but it is really cool, kind of retro look about it. What is that? Like a little egg timer in the middle?”

 

Otabek chuckled, “It is called a Time Turner, according to the store owner.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Otabek fished the card from his pocket holding it out to Yuri, “Yeah according to the woman, you can use it to visit different places in time. There was something about rules, it’s on this card.”

 

Yuri shook his head, Otabek was always like this. Finding weird curiosities that always had some kind of story along with it, he took the card pocketing it without a glance. Whatever, if it could really make him time travel he knew where he would go. Five years back when he could still walk and skate. Get rid of those fucking skates that ruined his career. With a sigh he just slipped the chain around his neck, smiling up at Otabek. “Thank you.” With a groan Yuri pulled his foot off from the table taking hold of his cane as he stood up. “So what is the plan for dinner?”

 

Otabek winced as he watched Yuri move, slow and stiff, reminding him much of Yuri’s grandfather in his later years. Trying to wipe the look before Yuri noticed he turned to the groceries pulling the ingredients out so he could get started on the pork cutlets. 

 

“Oh are you doing Piroshki? With katsudon?” Yuri was leaning heavily on his cane standing beside Otabek.

 

Otabek grunted, “Yeah, I just thought that it had been a while, and I thought the treat might be nice.” 

 

Yuri chuckled, “Yeah neither of those dishes are exactly on the approved athlete's diet.”

 

“Not even a bit,” Otabek shrugged, “But I thought a cheat night might not be so bad. Especially if it would make you smile.”

 

Yuri went silent,  _ shit _ , Otabek swore at himself. If there was one thing Yuri hated more than being unable to skate, it was having it pointed out to him that he was not acting normally. Or that he might need help in some way. 

 

Yuri sighed, “Do you mind if I lay down for a bit? My ankle is aching, I think that we have a storm coming.”

 

Otabek bit the inside of his cheek, nodding, “Uhh yeah, it will be a while anyway before we can eat. Go rest for a bit.”

 

Otabek leaned over to kiss Yuri, but there was no passion there, it was just a chaste kiss on his lips. He watched with sad eyes as Yuri limped his way back to their bedroom, with a deep sigh he turned back to the ingredients.

 

***

 

Yuri collapsed heavily on the bed, tossing his cane to the other side of the room. Yuri was laying on his back, Potya purring as he curled up beside Yuri, his fluffy tail tickling Yuri’s skin. The old boy was hitting his thirteenth year, but was still like a kitten when it came to Yuri. Purring and playing fetch, and always beside him wherever he went in the apartment. 

 

“What do you think of this, Potya?” Yuri mused to the cat holding up the hourglass, “The ability to travel through time. How fantastic. Where would you go?”

 

Yuri curled around the cat pressing his face against the fur enjoying the feel of the purrs rumbling through his body.

 

“Probably somewhere warm right? With lots of fish?” Yuri chuckled lightly, “I wish I could undo my past. I wish I could just have known, have not gone out on those damn new skates. I knew better, I should have known better.”

 

Yuri choked out a sob into the fur. Wiping away a tear Yuri pulled out the little card which came with the necklace. It was still foolish, the concept that there was anything that could actually change the past or future. 

 

“Okay so this says, that I can turn the hourglass once per year, forward to go to the future, back for the past.” Yuri smirked, “Easy enough to understand. There is only one week allowed while travelling looks like no way to actually cancel out the spell. Or at least nothing listed.” 

 

Yuri rolled back onto his back staring up at the ceiling tapping the card against his lips. Yuri could hear Otabek cooking, the sound of dishes clinking away in the kitchen. “I wonder Potya, I really do.”

 

Yuri looked again at the pendant, there was a latch that held the hourglass in place. Dropping the card with a scoff, Yuri sat up, “There is no fucking such thing as time travel, this is such a crock of shit Potya.”

 

Yuri looked back to his cat, whose tail was twitching in irritation at his loss of cuddle, “What the fuck, it doesn't hurt to try right?” 

 

With a last glance and a shrug Yuri popped the latch and spins the hourglass back by five turns. 

 

***

 

Yuri felt the world around him spin, it was as though everything around him melted into a puddle of colours then rearranged itself. It was all Yuri could do to not throw up the second that it all stopped.  _ The fuck was that shit? _ Yuri stumbled, cradling his head in his hands, what the fuck just happened? Yuri looked around himself, he was shivering in an alley instead of his warm bedroom. And of course with no fucking shoes, his ankle throbbed reminding him that he was also without his cane. 

 

Stepping from the alley Yuri recognized the sight of the St. Petersburg arena where he spent so much of his youth training. There was a cafe right next to where he was standing, limping over he walked over to the cafe, sitting at one of the unoccupied tables. He swept his hair up into a bun, his eyes on the entrance to the rink. 

 

“Yuri? Yuri Plisetsky?” A female voice broke him from his reverie. 

 

Looking over he saw one of the waitresses who he remembered from so many years of drinking tea at this very cafe. Yuri took in a deep breath swearing at himself internally, he was a moron. Of course he would be recognized, this was just a few years ago, back when he was at the height of his career. Licking his lips Yuri put on his best press smile shaking his head, “No, I am sorry. You have the wrong person.”

 

The girl look confused, “You are here almost every day. Although usually you are here much later in the afternoon, don’t you still have practice right now?”

 

Yuri chuckled, “I am actually a look alike, I thank you for the compliment though. I guess it means that I have been successful.”

 

“Oh--” The girl did not look convinced.

 

Yuri sighed, lifting his pant leg on his right leg showing the white surgical scars which laced his ankles and up his leg, “See, not Yuri. I mean have you heard of Yuri with any injuries this severe?”

 

The girl’s eyes widened, her face in a furious blush. “I am so sorry for not believing you! You are definitely not Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

Yuri smiled wanly. 

 

“Can i get you anything? On the house.”

 

Yuri nodded grateful as he did not have his wallet on him. “Da, a green tea please.”

 

The girl nodded rushing off to grab the tea. 

 

Yuri sighed, he didn’t even think about money, although to be fair he didn’t actually think that it would actually work. Yuri looked down at the pendant, it was back to its locked position. He rubbed a hand roughly along his face, placing the pendant under his shirt. He really needed to do something about his lack of money and shoes. He was grateful when he saw the girl return with the tea, warming his hands, cradling them around the cup.

 

He was surprised when he saw her return a moment later, with some shoes in her hand. They were simple canvas things, “Umm here.” she spoke shuffling her feet, “I noticed that you were without any and I think these will fit you, they were left in the lost and found, but it looks like you could use them.”

 

Yuri nodded, “Da! Thank you very much, I appreciate this.”

 

Yuri gratefully accepted the shoes sliding them on his feet sighing as he felt the warmth envelop him. Yuri looked back up to the entrance seeing as the doors began to open with skaters filtering out. That was when he saw himself, his golden hair glinting in the sunlight. Walking without a limp, hanging off none other than Milla. He was laughing, his gait without a limp no sign of resentment. This was the Yuri which Otabek had fallen in love with, why he stuck around was beyond Yuri’s level of comprehension.

 

Yuri sat back looking at his younger self, marvelling how much a year had changed him, now how the hell was he going to approach, himself. Yuri sighed going over possible scenarios, there really was no way that he would believe himself that he was visiting himself. He needed to find his past self when he was alone. Thinking back Yuri tried to remember what he did that day, after leaving the rink. Five years though is a long time to try to remember the mundane details. Yuri had closed his eyes trying to think back when he heard a gasp, opening his eyes he saw himself, five years younger staring back, his eyes wide and mouth open slightly. He watched himself turn to push Milla away from the cafe, distracting her from looking at why they were now no longer headed to the cafe. Yuri took that moment to slip out of his seat and head back to the alley, his heart racing. Well that cat is now out of the bag, and not quite in the way he was expecting. 

 

Yuri waited a few minutes for his heart to stop racing looking around the corner to see that his past self and Milla were sitting at his now vacated table. His younger self distracted, no doubt  looking for the doppelganger he had just witnessed. Slipping out from the alley while Milla was not looking, Yuri walked away from the cafe, heading back to his old apartment which should be empty as Otabek had not moved in by that point. 

 

Yuri was grateful he still remembered the passcode to get into the building, slipping in he hobbled to the stairwell, cursing the lack of his cane. He originally leased this place due to its proximity to the rink, also with having no elevator it meant additional leg training. Never did he expect to have an injury that would make stairs his mortal enemy. He now appreciated more how his grandfather would complain the rare times his would visit, Yuri said a silent apology to his grandfather wherever he was now, as he made slow progress up the steps, knowing that the old man was likely chuckling as he looked down on his grandson.

 

Yuri sighed as he saw the familiar chipped red paint of his old apartment door, sliding down against the wall with a groan. Now he just had to wait, Yuri leaned his head against the wall his eyes closed as he thought over what would be coming next. First he had to convince, himself that he was the same person, just older. And to have his younger self actually listen. 

 

“At least the hard part is over,” Yuri sighed to himself.

 

“What easy part is that?” Yuri opened his eyes, seeing his younger self glaring down, his keys out. “Move your ass old man so I can get inside.”

 

“Old man?” Yuri sputtered, as he slowly got up with a wince. “Are you fucking kidding me? I am only five years older than you are now!”

 

His younger self smirked, “At least I haven’t lost my bite, shame my fashion has gone to shit.”

 

Yuri’s eyes widened, “Fuck you-- I mean me? Fuck. Whatever! I was just at home when I ended up here.”

 

The younger Yuri chuckled as he opened up the door ushering the older one inside. “So what is this weird science fiction shit? And why are you limping? What happened to us?”

 

Yuri winced as he made his way through the familiar apartment, his breath catching as he saw the photos and trinkets from a time long gone. The signs of a healthy twenty-one year old skater. Yuri sat down on the worn old chair smiling as a younger Potya meowed and jumped into his lap. 

 

“So?” The younger Yuri handed the elder one a bottle of water while he cracked one open for himself, “Tell me what happened.”

 

“You are taking this rather well,” Yuri chuckled as he scratched under his cat’s chin making him elicit a purr. “I mean I had no idea what, or how you, I would react to seeing something like this. Of all the scenarios, this was not what I expected.”

 

The younger one chuckled shrugging, “I guess we can just blame it on Beka and his stupid obsession with that British show about the alien time traveller guy.”

 

Yuri laughed, “Oh fuck I forgot about that, Doctor Who.”

 

“That is the one.” he sat forward, “Wait, you forgot about it, does that mean he is no longer watching it? Are you, are we?”

 

Yuri saw the concern, “We are still together, we have a place in Almaty now. I do his choreography while he mixes music and skates. And oh I wish he stopped watching it, he just no longer forces me to sit with him.”

 

Yuri watched as the younger self sighed sinking back into the sofa. “How did you, uhh, how did we stop Beka from making us watch it?”

 

Yuri chuckled, “Just keep talking through the show, asking ridiculous questions and mocking it. He will get irritated and yes there will be some fighting, but he stops asking. And I started to make him a nice meal and then would arrange to do something else at the same time as the show.”

 

Yuri was enthralled looking at his younger self, he really was beautiful with his golden hair and defiant green eyes. The lovely healthy tone of his skin, so much more than how he looked now, as all he saw in the mirror was a ghost of the man he was here. Yuri was appreciating the view when he was startled by a cough.

 

“Are you seriously eye fucking yourself?” The younger man smirked, “Fucking pervert.”

 

Yuri shrugged smiling back, “Like you don’t want to? I know your thoughts.”

 

Both men were chuckling, the younger Yuri stood first his hand out, “What the hell- let’s get this over with.”

 

Yuri smiled taking the younger man’s hand. Right from the start Yuri could feel there was a connection, it was different than it was with Otabek. His Otabek who was now back in the future probably wondering what the fuck happened to Yuri who had been laying down in their bedroom just a few hours ago. Not like the Otabek of five years in the past either. This was different and Yuri sure as shit couldn't explain it for the life of him. 

 

They made their way to the bedroom without a word. They didn't need to chat each other up or sell each other on what was about to happen. They were two halves of a whole. The moment they entered the room both men were on each other, lips crashing against each other, bruising, biting, and tasting. 

 

Before long they were laying on the surface of his old bed with their shirts laying on the floor in a pile. A lumpy piece of shit that he had kept far too long. Yuri chuckled remembering all the arguments he would have with Otabek who wanted him to replace the damn thing, to a point where Yuri just kept it out of spite. 

 

“The fuck are you chuckling about?” The younger Yuri was scowling his face bright red.

 

Yuri kissed his younger self, shit at twenty-one he was so insecure. He had forgotten about that, and had a new appreciation for Otabek’s patience. “I was not chuckling at you, you are perfect. Was just laughing at how long I kept this shitty mattress, reliving old memories. You really should replace it.”

 

His past self huffed out a breath, “I happen to like this mattress.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Yeah I remember  _ loving _ waking up with a sore back and neck.” Yuri nipped at his neck relishing the scent coming off of the younger man. “Trust me, when you sleep better your skating will improve.”

 

“My skating is perfect,” The younger Yuri moaned rocking his hips against his elder self, his hands running along Yuri’s bare back and tangling into the longer strands.

 

“Yes but it could be even better,” Yuri whispered wincing inwardly remembering how it was just shortly after he learned that when he lost his ability to skate entirely. Yuri sucked at the sensitive spot just below his ear, where he knew would drive the younger man crazy, being careful to not leave a mark as it would show when he wore his costume. Just enough to be on the edge of marking, making his skin sensitive to everything. 

 

Yuri hummed in response. 

 

Their mouths found each other again, tongues twirling together moaning into each other. Yuri could feel the younger man’s erection hard against his, he knew if he were to palm over it, there would be a giant wet spot. They needed less clothing, Yuri began to kiss his way down the younger man’s chest, tasting the salt on his skin. He moaned as he reached the waist of his past self’s joggers. Yuri dragged the pants down grinning at how the younger Yuri lifted his hips in order to make it easier. 

 

“Jesus fuck, I haven’t had a proper shower,” The younger man panted, “I am still sweaty from practice.”

 

“Oh I know,” Yuri chuckled, as he leaned down to kiss the moist spot on his boxer briefs, flicking out his tongue he could taste the salty liquid that was soaking through the fabric. “I rather like the way you smell right now, and taste.”

 

“Fuck when did I become such a pervert?” His younger self moaned and writhed under him, his hands tangling into Yuri’s hair encouraging the older man on.

 

“We have always been that way,” Yuri grinned, “I am just past having inhibitions when I have such a feast laid out in front of me.”

 

Yuri looked down Young Yuri’s body, he saw the erect cock wet and dripping. Yuri tossed the clothing off the side of the bed hopping on one foot for a moment while he removed his own lounge pants. He heard the gasp from his younger self, he knew what it was from. As his pants dropped to the floor the white tacing of his scars laced up to mid calf, they were faint to him now, but to this other self. It would be a glaring imperfection compared to his current unblemished skin, in every other way they were identical. 

 

Yuri climbed back onto the bed, settling himself between the younger man’s legs once more, “I promise after- I will tell you about it. Just for now, can we enjoy what we have this moment.”

 

Yuri saw his mouth turn into a thin line, he knew right now he was weighing the options and likelihood of losing out on sex if he pushed. Yuri also knew what the end decision would be as both men had hard dripping cocks which were twitching with anticipation. They both wanted this far too much to be bogged down with heavy talk. Yuri smiled when he saw the slight nod from the younger man, his legs widening to allow easier access. Yuri groaned as he dipped his head down to take the cock into his mouth. Moving his hand along the slick base, cupping his balls the way he knew he enjoyed. 

 

It was not long before the younger Yuri was pushing himself up, making the elder have to relax his throat so not to gag. Yuri moaned knowing that it would drive his younger self crazy, he always wished that Otabek would allow him to fuck like this, but no matter how many years had passed, and especially after the accident he would treat Yuri like a piece of blown glass. Delicate and easy to break. Sometimes though he craved the idea of Otabek just going to town, fucking into him like this without a care or thought to how he could accommodate his girth, or to allow him to fuck Otabek’s mouth with such fervor. Caressing the younger man’s balls he could feel how they were starting to grow heavy and tighten with each thrust. Sliding his hand back, Yuri slipped one finger to trace around the tight ring of muscle, the younger Yuri shuddered as he came, hot and thick into Yuri’s mouth and down his throat. 

 

Yuri pulled off with a pleased hum, wiping the corner of his mouth to remove the bit of spit and cum which had escaped. He looked up at his past self, looking completely undone, his hair plastered to his face, green eyes blown out in ecstasy. “Hmm that was thick, you haven’t been doing anything lately. You know,” Yuri kissed the exposed hip bone, “too much build up is bad for a young man.”

 

The younger Yuri scoffed, “fuck off.”

 

Yuri chuckled, “I am not quite done with you. That was only the appetizer.”

 

The younger man moaned, “Fucking perverted old man.”

 

Yuri grinned, “You really need to come up with something better then that, I am slightly disappointed in your lack of creativity.”

 

Yuri reached up under the stack of pillows where he remembered keeping the lube, slicking up a finger he circled the younger man’s entrance. Watching the way he bit his lip, eyes closed as he moaned trying to rock himself further onto Yuri’s finger. Yuri complied slipping his lubed finger passed the tight muscle. He knew how impatient he was when it came to sex, his own erection was throbbing. Yuri made quick work of scissoring his younger self open, slipping three fingers inside, he moaned feeling how soft and pliable the younger man had become.

 

“Put it in me--” The younger Yuri half growled, his fingers digging into Yuri’s scalp.

 

Yuri chuckled as he pulled his fingers out wiping them on the bedspread before lubing up his engorged cock. “I guess I always have been on the impatient side.”

 

Yuri groaned as he felt his ankle twinge, he was not going to be able to keep kneeling between his younger self’s legs like this. The younger man noticed Yuri’s pained expression. Scowling he tapped on Yuri’s bicep, “Move-- Now.”

 

Confused, Yuri moved as he was asked, grunting as he was pushed to his back. He groaned as he watched his younger self straddle and lower himself onto Yuri’s erection. The younger man lined himself up carefully lowering himself onto Yuri with a moan, it felt even better than he had expected. Rolling his hips so that he could slam down ensuring to hit his prostate with each thrust. It was surreal for Yuri, laying there looking up at his younger self who was taking his own pleasure, moaning with each downward motion. Yuri gripped his younger self by the hips, his fingers pressing into his skin in a way that he knew would leave marks come morning, but he did not care. It was his way of knowing that this was real. 

 

“Oh Fuck!” The younger man moaned out.

 

From the way that the younger man was losing his rhythm Yuri knew that it would not be long before he came again. Yuri felt the younger man tighten around his cock, as though milking him. Yuri moaned as he saw his younger self lean back his hand reaching behind him to massage Yuri’s balls which were heavy, ready for release. Yuri wrapped one of his hands around the younger man’s cock, pumping in time with each thrust. It did not take long before Yuri was being painted with cum, pearly ropes criss crossing his abdomen. Yuri came with a loud moan, his younger self collapsing against his chest, mindless of the mess of cum and sweat. 

 

Yuri found the whole thing dreamlike, the fact he was holding himself, as they laid together, their hearts thrumming at the same beat. Breath coming out in ragged gasps, Yuri was the first to break the silence, “I don’t mind saying. That was even better than I thought it would be.”

 

His younger self chuckled,  _ “Da, _ you aren’t so bad yourself, old man.”

 

***

 

For three days they spent their time in the old apartment, fucking on every surface they could find. Yuri chuckled anytime he heard his younger self calling Viktor, claiming sickness for his absence at practice. On the fourth day the younger Yuri looked to his elder counterpart, “So while this has been fun,” He smirked, “I know it cannot last. It never does in the movies. I hope this doesn’t mean I die in five years?”

 

Yuri choked on his water, “Uhh, I hope I am not dying, I mean I don’t think there was anything on that card saying anything about death being involved. Just I have a week, whenever I travelled, and after the seven days I would return to my time never able to come back.”

 

“Okay. But why now?” The younger man nodded towards Yuri’s scarred leg, “I assume it has something to do with that? You still haven’t told me about what happened. Or is that some kind of against the rules will cause a paradox or whatever the fuck it is called.”

 

Yuri shrugged, “I don’t know if it will  _ do _ anything, but yeah it does have to do with this. It happened five years ago, for me at least. For you it will happen at your next competition.”

 

Yuri watched his younger self lean back in his chair, “Fuck. How?”

 

Yuri ran his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. “Well I remember there was a new sponsor who Viktor had picked up. And they had sent over some new skates for me to wear, in competition. Viktor was not keen on my wearing them the first time on the ice that day, but I was an idiot and arrogant. I went out for a competition in these brand new skates, and there was a fault in the metal. The blade cracked and I fell, hard. My ankle shattered and many many surgeries later, I was granted this beautiful limp and pain which gets more intense when the weather is shitty.”

 

Younger Yuri did not say a word, his eyes were wide as he took it all in. Running his hands along his face with a groan, “Fuck, I know what sponsor and the skates you are talking about. The old man just was telling me about them, but they haven’t come in yet.”

 

Yuri nodded, “They won’t arrive until the day of your skate. And against Viktor’s wishes I wore the damn things.”

 

The younger man leaned back, “Well, it is simple then. I won’t wear em. It wouldn’t be a first time I piss off a sponsor, I doubt it will be the last, especially if I can avoid,  _ this,”  _ The younger Yuri waved his hands in Yuri’s direction.

 

Yuri smirked, “You just indicated all of me, but yeah, I get what you are saying.”

 

The younger Yuri chuckled, “So you have been here for at least three, no four days now. So you have only three left. What is your plan?”

 

Yuri smiled, “Well if I remember correctly, Beka is off to Almaty this week, visiting his parents?”

 

The younger man smiled nodding,  _ “Da, _ one of his sisters are getting hitched this week and apparently there is it is a whole event. But I wasn't able to go due to practice. “

 

Yuri nodded. 

 

***

 

Yuri spent the next three days with his younger self, spending time at the apartment talking over how his life had changed since the accident. They still fucked like rabbits every chance they got, stopping only for the younger man to head out to practice and for him to make nightly calls to his Otabek. 

 

The day Yuri was going to leave was just two days before competition. Yuri reminded his younger self to not take the chance, that whatever he did that he needed to make sure to move to Almaty in five years, otherwise there might not be the chance for this to have happened. As it stood Yuri was not sure what was going to occur, how will his future have changed, will he even exist anymore? The risk though was worth it, to be able to get back on the ice once more. To feel the thrill of competition, the energy from the crowds as they cheered him on. Even the annoyance of those fucking banquets and dealing with the media. 

 

That night Yuri went to bed with his younger self wrapped around him, both cuddling into each other. 

 

***

 

When Yuri next opened his eyes he found he was back in his room in Almaty, with Potya curled up at his side. Yuri blinked as the room came slowly into focus.

 

“Hey, I have been calling you for a while now.” 

 

Yuri jumped up into a sitting position, Potya scrambling from the bed with a grumble. “Beka!” Yuri ran over to Otabek crashing into his arms. “Wait, fuck how long was I gone? My leg? The fuck?”

 

Otabek was chuckling his voice a low rumble which reverberated through Yuri. He was near purring as he felt Otabek’s familiar hand running down his back. “What are you going on about? Your leg? Did you hurt it at practice? And you have just been down for an hour while I was cooking, dinner is ready. Are you okay?”

 

Otabek leaned back cupping the side of Yuri’s face, his thumb running along Yuri’s jaw.

 

Yuri smiles, “I am sorry, must have been a bad dream.” He leans in to kiss Otabek, the familiar taste of mint fills his mouth. “I will have to tell you about it sometime, and dinner smells amazing.”

 

Otabek chuckled, “I am not sure about that, it will be nothing like how your grandfather made them. I swear there is something he kept as a secret in his recipe to make sure that mine never tasted anything like his.”

 

Yuri laughed, “I will tell you a secret, I love yours the best, because you made them for me.”

 

Otabek smiled the pair walking out of the bedroom to enjoy a feast of very off diet katsudon piroshki, and shitty movies.

 

***

 

It took a few days but the memories came flooding in, the visit from his older self, the whirlwind week of sex and confessions. The fact that he told no one, as who would believe such a strange and twisted story? The dreaded skates, and the arguments which Viktor had to endure when dealing with the sponsor, and later finding out that yet the blades were faulty and could have not only cost Yuri the gold, but his career as well. 

 

He remembers how at the banquet afterwards, as he was fingering his gold medal how Otabek had said he wanted to move permanently to St. Petersburg to be closer to Yuri and allow him to keep Viktor as his coach. Instead Yuri suggests that they move to Almaty so that Viktor and Yuuri could retire and move to Japan to take over the Onsen with Yuuri’s sister, as well as teach a few classes at Ice Castle. He remembers receiving the pendant, the time turner, when Otabek returned from the market, fingering the golden piece Yuri smiles fondly. It was not all for nothing, the old memories weave together with the new, feeling like a far off dream, that he figures will fade in time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feed my muse, so please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
